This invention relates generally to mobile construction machines, and more particularly to instrument consoles for use on asphalt paving machines.
Instrument consoles for paving machines are required to be movable back and forth across the width of the machine, depending upon which side of the machine the operator needs to be positioned. Such instrument consoles are difficult to move and to lock in place and to unlock for movement.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present instrument consoles. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.